


Help Me?

by Fafsernir



Series: One Piece Prompts [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas stuff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: "You barked?""I called. Help me there."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> Written for http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/ prompts list "Day 8: Christmas decoration of the house/tree" (you can participate anytime you want!)  
> I keep on my idea of writing some fics for friends so this is it! Kdo my friend! (it's French badly written for gift)
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment :)

“MARIMO!”  
Zoro froze at the voice and stayed for a long time motionless. When he heard nothing else, he resumed what he was doing. Damn cook, he had lost his count, now. He started again, back to zero.

“Marimo!” Sanji's voice shouted again.

Zoro swore and sat on the floor. He decided that going to see Sanji was the best way to get rid of him, and he could keep working out after. He took a towel and walked to the kitchen, his stomach making a content noise at this idea. He put his hands on it in the off-chance it would calm it, and walked in the kitchen.

“You barked?” He asked Sanji who seemed busy with a door.

“No,” Sanji retorted. “I called you. Help me there.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and walked to Sanji, looking at the door, then at Sanji sceptically.

“Can't open a door now? I'm questioning your utility in this crew,” Zoro grinned and tried to open the door.

It was locked, or rather stuck, and he swore as he pushed harder.

“What the hell did you do?”

“Well, something probably fell on the door... but I don't want to break whatever is behind,” Sanji shrugged. “Are you giving up?”

“You wish,” Zoro huffed. “What's behind anyway?”

“Things,” Sanji explained, except it didn't explain anything at all.

“Get your arse over here and hold the doorknob,” Zoro snapped, and Sanji obeyed without a word, for once.

When Zoro took one of his katanas, Sanji let go.

“What the heck?! You're not cutting the door, you stupid green thing!”

“You want it open, don't you? I'm not going to cut your damn door.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and in a swift move, and before Sanji could protest, he cut the doorknob. He then used his katana to push the other part on the floor, at the other end of the door, and smiled.

“There you go!”

“I told you the problem was not the lock.”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro raised his eyebrows sceptically; then opened the door easily. “Yup, definitely not the--”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was knocked over by a wild Christmas tree attacking him, and he stumbled backwards, on Sanji.

Sanji fell over with Zoro and they both grunted as they met the ground. Well, Zoro met Sanji's soft chest, but it was still painful, especially for his pride and dignity.

“Get off me,” Sanji quickly said, pushing Zoro away.

“Wasn't planning on staying,” Zoro replied, pushing the tree off him and rolling to the side.

They got up and flattened their clothes – well, not that Zoro was wearing anything more than trousers – then Sanji smiled at the tree.

“Perfect! Luffy loves that time of the year.”

“Can I go back to my nap?” Zoro asked, not paying any attention to said-tree and certainly not to Sanji's childish and innocent smile.

“Sure. Unless you want to help me with the decoration?”

“See ya',” Zoro said, ignoring the question.

He turned and walked away, but stopped after a while.

“Why do you keep a Christmas tree in the kitchen?”

“Luffy would always play with it otherwise. And it was an empty closet, initially,” Sanji shrugged as if stating the obvious.

Zoro shook his head and walked back outside to sleep. Nobody celebrated Christmas here, it was just an excuse to eat even more food than usual for Luffy.

 


End file.
